


Sshhh...

by thistreasurehunter



Series: Klave drabbles [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dialogue, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Klaus and Dave take a moment for themselves.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Klave drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Sshhh...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

*soft gasp*

Klaus: *quietly* Oh, mmh…

*low grunt*

Klaus: *under his breath* Oh, oh, oh…

*rhythmic creaking*

Dave: *whispering* Here, let me just… *adjusts his position*

*slow slide and slap of skin*

Klaus: *gasping* Oh, yes, that’s the spot…

*heavy breathing*

Klaus: *panting* Yes, Dave, right there!

*low grunting*

Klaus: *strangled cry* Oh! Dave!

Dave: *whispering soothingly* Sshhh, babydoll, you need to be quiet…

Klaus: *whining* Daaaave, come on… pleeeaase… I need you...

Dave: *whispering and running his hand down the curve of Klaus’ spine* Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you.

Klaus: *sighs and spreads legs wider*

*rhythmic creaking starts again*

Klaus: Oh, oh, oh…

*low grunting*

Klaus: *gasping* Please, Dave, faster!

Gruff voice: Yes, please hurry up Dave.

Another deep voice: Yeah, just hurry up and finish, you two, so we can get some peace and quiet in here.

*shocked silence*

Klaus: *stage whisper* Dave, I think they can hear us.

*muttering and a few low chuckles*

Another gravelly voice: I know you guys think you’re being quiet, but I’m sorry to break it to you that we can all hear everything. We’re, like, three feet away. In a tent. You’re not being very subtle.

First deep voice: And you’re keeping us all awake.

Embarrassed sounding voice: Or making us horny.

*guilty mumbling and awkward shuffling*

Dave: *sounding mortified* Oh. My. God.

Klaus: *whispering to Dave* I know! Knowing they’re listening just makes this so much hotter!

Dave: *groaning* That’s not quite the reaction I’d have gone with…

Klaus: Oh no! You best not leave me hanging when I’m so close!

Dave: But they can hear us!

Stern voice: Oh, for goodness sake, Katz, finish fucking him so we can all get some sleep in here. That’s on order.

Dave: *gulping* Umm, yes Sir.

Klaus: *low chuckling which turns into a gasp as Dave snaps his hips*

*fast, rhythmic thudding*

*panting and groaning*

*slap of skin*

*gasps, muffled cries and a single deep groan*

*a few last sporadic thumps*

*shuffling and rustle of blankets*

*ragged breathing*

*quiet*

Klaus: So… who’s up for round two?

*cursing and laughing and muttered threats*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙
> 
> This is the first time I've written for this pairing, but I'm taking requests over on [tumblr](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/).


End file.
